


Yet to Come

by lumifuer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And by nightmare i mean the one before christmas, Christmas, F/M, Idk what happend here honestly, Nightmare Fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: A nightmare reminds you of your obligations and Negan is more than happy to offer a helping hand.





	Yet to Come

You blinked repeatedly but the action hadn’t improved your current situation. You were stranded in an unknown place, surrounded by thick fog and what’s worst, completely alone. You turned on your heel, desperately looking for something to hang on to and when your eyes finally noticed a faint light in the distance, a spark of hope ignited in your heart. Without a second thought, you headed over to its source, the confusion growing with every step as the hazy shapes turned into Christmas lights hanging above the open door.

You stopped, a few metres separating you from a building you couldn’t recognize but something in your head reminded you that you were living there. You tried to take in the view, the brick walls, cheap decorations and clean windows. And this warm, humming voice. A wide grin surfaced on your lips as you recognized Negan’s voice. You climbed up the stairs and reached the entrance, following the soothing tone of your lover’s song. You peeked inside and inspected the area. The house was welcoming and friendly. Someone decorated it with garlands, candy canes and holiday-themed pictures hanging on the walls. A huge tree was right in front of you, its branches weighted down by various ornaments; red and golden baubles, candies and wooden hearts. But no Negan.

In the kitchen, the voice in your head whispered and you turned your head to the left, seeing Negan wearing an apron and cooking something. The smell reached your nose and you inhaled it, allowing the familiar feeling to sweep over your body and replace the fear. You opened your mouth but the sound wouldn’t come out. Your heart sunk, realising that you couldn’t speak. You tried but failed, again and again, your throat scratched and aching but you were desperately trying to call out for Negan, begging him to help you. His humming slowly faded away and so did his whole frame. You tried to make a beeline for him but the corridor separating you two kept getting longer and longer and every next step was heavier than the last one.

You fell on your knees and in one final attempt at freeing yourself from this hell, you opened your mouth for the last time and tried to shout, pouring your heart into the effort. Something inside you broke, the walls came crumbling down and the sound of your scream shot through the air like an arrow.

You woke up, sitting up, feeling the beads of sweat formed on your forehead and slid down your cheeks. Your sporadic breathing was causing you physical pain but it was hard to calm down after a nightmare like this.

You felt a gentle touch on the small of your back which brought you back to reality.

“Hey,” Negan’s voice was still coated by his dreams. You looked down at him, instantly getting the butterflies in your stomach. You reached out to brush his cheek just to make sure he was real. “Everything okay?”

You smiled faintly, hearing the sincere concern in his hoarse voice, “Yeah, I’m fine. It was just a bad dream I guess.”

“Mind telling me more?”

He chuckled at your own silliness. With Negan by your side, everything seemed so safe, “It was like a Christmas carol from hell.”

“Shit,” he hissed. “We completely forget about the fucking decorations and now the Ghost of Christmas is onto you!”

And with that, all the evil in the whole world ceased to exist. Your laugh filled the room with newfound happiness.

“You’re so cheesy. I love it,” you leant over to place a brief kiss on his lips but he wouldn’t let you move away so soon. His hand pulled you closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss for a few minutes longer before you had to break it to take a breath.

“I know you do,” he beamed, caressing your cheek with his thumb. “But we need to do something about those decorations.”

“Sure, but let’s get back to sleep for now, okay?” you asked and as if on a command you yawned feeling beyond tired.

“I can dress up as a Santa,” he ignored your request. Instead of being sleepy, he was entering his imaginative mode and you were sure he wouldn’t let you sleep on that night anymore.

“Ho ho ho, you idiot,” you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and shifting your whole weight onto his chest, making him fall on the pillows. “Tomorrow. Please?”

He smiled and with a playful spark, he crashed his lips against yours before finally allowing you to fall asleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
